


Shooting Star

by Linna_Ai



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drama, M/M, Pre-Slash, Suicide Attempt
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1911801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linna_Ai/pseuds/Linna_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando Javert viu o céu estrelado pela primeira vez...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shooting Star

**Author's Note:**

> N.A: Tá um pouco vago pq nao li o livro ainda, então me baseei só no filme (e o ql faz tempo q vi) e nas músicas do Javert.

Quando Javert viu o céu estrelado pela primeira vez, pensou que não podia existir nada mais belo e passou a apreciá-lo sempre que possível.

Quando ouviu falar sobre estrelas cadentes, ainda criança e ingênuo, acreditou naquilo e, ao ver uma pela primeira vez, pediu para ter um futuro bom, para sair daquele lugar horrível onde nascera.

Quando cresceu e virou um policial, não associou mais às estrelas, mas sim ao esforço pessoal. Mesmo assim mantinha em seu interior certo respeito e gratidão por elas, "visitando-as" com alguma constância.

Ele era algo bom agora, era a Lei.

Sabia que as estrelas, por mais belas e boas (pois iluminavam a noite de todos que precisavam) que fossem, podiam cair e deixar seu lugar privilegiado e gracioso no céu, mas fora um choque saber que a Lei também podia decair, também podia se desgraçar...

Tudo por culpa de Jean Valjean.

Como o único lugar que tinha para ir era ver as estrelas, então foi para elas que se voltou a fim de tentar encontrar algum sentido nisso tudo.

Ele não encontrou nada alem da escuridão naquela noite.

Então Javert pulou na escuridão, esperando encontrar suas amorosas estrelas no reflexo que as águas outrora tantas vezes já fizeram.

Jean olhava para as mesmas estrelas, dias depois, muitos dias depois.

Cossete estava lá com Marius, já se despedira, ela já estava feliz e casada, portanto sua última missão ali estava terminada.

Mal a via agora, estava perto de ir, podia sentir, espiou o céu novamente por uma das janelas, podendo ver as luzes das estrelas no céu escuro, sorrindo de leve ao ver uma estrela cadente.

Javert...

Quem sabe se tivessem pelo menos conversado, talvez pudessem ter sido amigos ou até algo mais...

Jean fechou os olhos, soltando seu último suspiro, indo se juntar as estrelas com Javert sendo, possivelmente, uma dentre elas.

The end.


End file.
